Sixty-Nine Shades of Black
by Supreme Ruler Of Darkness
Summary: A typical Vio X Shadow one-shot.


*Vio's Point of View*

"Vio? Are you in there?" Shadow knocked impatiently at the door to my room, and I could hear him tapping his foot. I wondered why he was even awake this late. I opened the door, turning the novel I was reading so its cover was face-down on my bed. Let's just say it wasn't the kind of book you would want your roommate finding.

"Yes, I'm here, Shadow. What is it?" I asked, walking outside the doorway into the hall, closing the door behind me. I was in my pajamas, with what I knew was a tired expression crossing my face.

"My annoying 'master' Vaati says we need to go find where the other Links are camping. He says it's really important, so let's go," he said, gesturing towards the main gate of the palace.

"But it's already dark out and past midnight! Can't we go tomorrow?" I pleaded. I was just about to get to the exciting part in my novel, and didn't want the moment ruined.

"Yeah, we can totally go out in broad daylight and just march right up to their campsite and announce our arrival!" he said sarcastically. "Hi, Red, want to go tell the others we're right over here infiltrating the camp?" he said, acting out his portrayal of the scene. "Sure, Shadow! Hey, Blue, want to go say hi to Shadow and Vio?". Shadow's impersonation of Red Link was absolutely on point.

"Alright, I get it. Let me go change into my normal clothes and then we can go," I gave a jaded sigh, going back to the bathroom connected to my room to change. Shadow waited outside the door, once again tapping his feet in an irritated way.

*Shadow's Point of View*

I peeked into his room through the open door. I saw a book on his bed which must have been the one he was reading. The sudden wonder came over me as I realized it was face-down, the summary on the back facing up. Out of curiosity, I flipped it over. 'Fifty Shades of Grey' it read across the top. I chuckled to myself as I realized this was the novel he was referring to earlier.

"Shadow!" Vio came back out of the bathroom wearing his usual tunic, his face a bright crimson color.

*Vio's Point of View*

He gave me a smirk, placing the book back on my bed. I could feel the blood rush to my face; I was definitely blushing .

"I wonder what Vio's been doing in his alone time~" Shadow said in a sing-song tone, looking up in feigned innocence.

"Oh my Goddess…" I face-palmed, muttering curses under my breath. This was the absolute worst-case scenario for what could have happened tonight. I would honestly have rather been killed by the other Four Swords than this.

"And I'm guessing you're a virgin, too?" Shadow smiled conceitedly, subtly moving closer to me. Instinctively I inched away, rolling my eyes to acknowledge that I wasn't afraid of him, even though I was slightly unsettled by his presence. I kept silent, making my way to the door. He blocked my exit with his shadow tendrils, jauntily walking around the room. He spoke in a casual and slightly impudent tone. To put it fucking bluntly, he was acting like he was fucking Captain Jack Sparrow, which was fucking annoying as fucking bloody hell. (Please excuse my excessive swearing). "Vio~, you still haven't answered me,". He brushed another shadow tendril against my face, and I immediately shuddered.

"Shadow, you're acting really strange, maybe you should forget the mission and go to bed," I told him, trying to avoid the shadow magic's aura that filled the room. I noticed that the tendrils were now wrapping themselves around my legs, binding them together. "I'm serious about this, come on!"

"And I'm also serious about this," Shadow responded, pinning me to the wall. The incarnated shadows tangled around me gave me no choice but to comply with whatever he did. He moved closer and closer until eventually our noses were touching. "I love you, Vio,"

*Author's Point of View*

Shadow leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his lips, causing him to blush madly. He put his arms around the Vio, who was still trying to fight back. A wispy shadowed hand conjured by Shadow's magic undid his belt and let it drop to the floor.

Meanwhile in the security camera screen room, a certain lavender-haired wind mage laid back into his chair with a bag of popcorn, smiling to himself at how well he had planned this all out.

 **Please excuse how bored I was when I made this story. It kinda sucks. Put all your criticism in the reviews and tell me if I should write more of this stuff!**

 **Me: Did you drug Shadow Link last night?**

 **Vaati: Why would I do such a thing? It's not like they're my OTP or some nonsense like that.**

 **Me: That who are your OTP?**

 **Vaati: … Fuck.**

 **Me: Do you mean Vio and Shadow? Because I found this security camera footage in your file titled 'I SHIP THIS SO HARD'.**

 **Vaati: Where the HELL did you get my password!?**

 **Me: I have my ways. *Evil Laugh***

 **Vaati: AND WHY DOES YOUR EVIL LAUGH SOUND COOLER THAN MINE!?**

 **Me: Because yours sounds like you're still going through puberty, duh.**


End file.
